The Prince of Denmark
by The Forgotten Guardian
Summary: After the ceremonial duel the yami's get their own bodies (NO YAOI). Ryou and Bakura go to England, Malik, Marik, and their family go back to Egypt. Mai's on the road, Serenity is with her mom out of town. The Kaiba brothers are busy with their company. Grandpa is at a 1 year dig. Atem and the others forget Yugi so he goes home to Denmark and his Uncle King Edvard T to be safe :1
1. To be a King

**The Forgotten Guardian here**

**I know that you all want the next chapter of "****_Rewrite Tony Stark the Hero of Olympus_****"**

**But this story is stuck in my head for a while **

**This is a crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh and The Prince and Me**

**summary: After the ceremonial duel the yami's get their own bodies (NO YAOI). Ryou and Bakura go to England, Malik, Marik, and their family go back to Egypt. Mai's on the road, Serenity is with her mom out of town. The Kaiba brothers are busy with their company. Grandpa is at a 2 month dig (I can't kill him he's to funny and he doesn't have a mean bone in his body). Atem (I'm calling him that because there are 3 'Yami's') and the others are so caught up in their own lives they forget Yugi. One day he gets a call from his uncle on his mom's side King Edvard of Denmark (Princess Arabella is in the first movie she dies during child-birth and Toshiro Mutou (Yugi's dad) died in a car crash when Yugi was 10 and came to live his grandpa) is stepping down. He doesn't have a son and doesn't wish to force his daughter into an arranged marriage, asks Yugi to take his place as King.**

**Toshiro-Japanese name meaning "brilliant man."**

**Wakahisa-Means "forever young" from the Japanese _waka_ "young" and _hisa_ "longevity, ancient".**

**" " talking, ' ' thoughts, / / yami to hikari or hikari to yami**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and/or The Prince and Me**

**(crying)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**3rd person pov.**

18-year-old Yugi Mutou sat in the back of the class not paying attention because his mind was on other things and he already pass high by the end of 6th grade and college before the end of his 9th grade year. No one but his teachers and family (not Atem) knew this so he didn't really have school work or homework. The teachers knew of the bullying and begged him to report it he refused as he refused to jump any grade, because he was already look 10.

Than he made friends after 3 years in Japan by completing the Millennium Puzzle and freed the 5000 year out spirit. But now at the end of his 12th grade year they all left, to hang out with Atem and have forgotten about young Yugi. Little did they know that it was better this way because when he will take his title and birth name Crown prince Eric of Denmark and have to leave them all behind.

Yugi had a growth spurt when Atem got his own body, he's now 5.9". After the gang started forgetting about him, Yugi got a hair cut (like Edvard's from the first movie) the front tip is blonde as the rest is black with purple strips that match is sharper eye's

* * *

**Yugi/Eric pov.**

'Atem and the gang are having fun. I miss them, but it's for the best now they won't miss me.' I thought.

Wakahisa-Sensei the math teacher walked up to me and nervously said,"Mutou-san your uncle is calling at the office."

'Poor guy it's just Eddie oji-chan ...while to me anyways to him it's the King of Denmark ...OK I can see why.'

Getting up I walk down to the principle's office, to see him standing by his chair with the phone in hand. "He wishes to speak with you in private, Mutou-sama."

With that he handed me the phone and left the room. I sat in his big chair and said in danish "Hej onkel Eddie, hvad er med ringe til din freaking mine lærere?" ("Hello uncle Eddie, whats with the call your freaking out my teachers?")

I can see him smirking throw the phone

"Hvad kan jeg ikke ringe til min yndlings nevø?" ("What can't I call my favorite nephew?"), He's teasing me

"Det er rig, Jeg er din eneste nevø!" ("That's rich, I'm your only nephew!") I chuckle.

In his 'Kingly voice' he says "Eric ... Jeg får for gammel til at få tronen. Emilie kan ikke tage tronen, fordi som en pige for hun bliver nødt til at blive gift. Din mandlige kan du tage tronen uden at være gift først du kan finde kærligheden . Så du vil prins Eric søn af den afdøde prinsesse Arabella og Prinsgemalen Toshiro Mutou af Danmark tager det Kongelige trone Danmark?" ("Eric ...I'm getting to old to have the throne. Emilie can't take the throne because as a girl for she will have to be married. Your male you can take the throne without being married first you can find love. So will you Prince Eric son of the late Princess Arabella and Prince consort Toshiro Mutou of Denmark take The Royal Throne of Denmark?")

'Really he wants me Yugi the loser, wimp, freak, ...King of Game, the Yu-Gi-Oh! No he wants Eric who was trained from birth to his fathers death to be a king. No one cares anyways and even if I don't I'll still go back when I'm 19' After thinking for what felt like years.

I state in clear English "Edvard King of Denmark son of Haraald, former King and Rosalind, former Queen consort of Denmark, brother of the late Princess Arabella of Denmark. I, Eric Crown Prince of Denmark son of the late Princess Arabella and Prince consort Toshiro Mutou of Denmark, here by accept to take The Royal Throne of Denmark."

I could hear him chuckling sadly "Thank you ...Yugi I'll send the plane in two weeks please don't leave any regrets. See you soon"

"Of course uncle"

* * *

**I Know it's short but it will get longer and no I'm not going to do that danish than english anymore that was so you know what danish looks like. **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**THANK YOU**


	2. To be a Friend

**The Forgotten Guardian back again, miss me?**

**Next chapter of 'The Prince of Denmark'**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Prince and me **

**Millennium Items- Puzzle, Eye, Ring, Scale, Key, Rod, Necklace**

**Thank you 'Fem 2p Norway' for your review. **

**Ok I know that I said that Grandpa is on a 2 month dig I'm changing that he has been their for 2 months the Yami's have had their bodies for 3 and grandpa's coming home 10 months a year-long trip.**

**Ok I'm now bored ...so I'm gonna start the story**

* * *

**Third person p.o.v.**

After telling his teachers what was happening Yugi left school ...never to go back. The 'Geek' squad still forgot that Yugi was ever there. They didn't notice when he changed his hair or his cloths (AN: the cover pic is the outfit). Now a week later from that phone call Crown Prince Eric Yugioh Mutou of Denmark sat in the dark of the empty gameshop ...alone with his father's sword in his hands.

* * *

_**Yugi/Eric pov.**_

'This Danish sword was given to my father when he married my mother promising to protect her and later her child ...me.' Eric chuckled sadly. (AN: Yugi is gonna refer to himself as Eric. And NO I'm not getting rod of his name just Yugi and the Danish people will call him Eric) 'Mom, Dad I hope that your proud of me. I miss you Dad and I wish I had got to meet you Mom thanks for the name. I love you both.'

Getting up Eric put the away and checked the time it's 2:17 in the morning. 'Were is that lazy pharoh he has school tomorrow it's monday'

Just than the baka pharoh stumbled inside drunk.

**"YUGI!",He slurred**

**Shacking his head Eric replied,"Atem I'm right here. But that doesn't matter have you been drinking?"**

**"...NO ...Maybe ...yes *hiccup*",(AN:kyle xy are you drunk XD) Was the mighty Ra on earths anwer.**

**Pinching the bridge of his nose Eric stated,"Atem we'll deal with this in the morning go to bed."**

**Shacking his head the yami walked crookedly to the light half of his soul,"No don't *hiccup* wanna!"**

**"And pray tell why not", losing his temper a little bit.**

**Grinning stupidly he stated,"because I said so and I am phar..."**

**He never got to finish as he passed out on the floor ...face first. After picking up the former pharoh in _all_ his glory, Eric carried him to bed and than got in his bed. Tomorrow Atem was in for one heck of a hangover.**

* * *

Two hours before Yugi/Eric leaves

Eric was doing a final check to make sure he had everything

-pass port ...check

-cloths ...check

-dad's sword ...check

-my royal seal ...check

-note to grandpa for when he comes home ...check

-my deck ...

-my deul disk ...

-the Millennium Puzzle ...

'Should I take them?' as if to anwser his question his deck glowed and split in two different decks checking all the cards were there execept the god cards were in the deck calling to him. Picking up the oringnial deck he heard the voice of The Winged Dragon of Ra

_"Young one, Pharoh Atem's rule has ending so he no longer needs us you are to be king of your homeland therefore our power shall go to you. Now take the eye piece from the puzzle and take it with you so the Pharoh can not find you for only the ring will find you unless you wish to be found. Good luck"_ the glow ended and I did as Ra had said. Picking up my stuff and putting it in the taxi I leave my deul disk here for my Yami.

When I get to the airport I checked my stuff in. Go to the Denmark 1 and sat down. As the plane tookoff I look out the window to see the fading island of Japan.

'Goodbye my friends...'

* * *

**Ok I'm done**

**NOT**

* * *

**Atem's p.o.v.**

/Goodbye my friends.../

"Yugi!?"

* * *

**Sorry had to NOW I'm done **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
